Feathers
by LovinoMargarita
Summary: Kato's life is anything but nice. Hated by his father and treated like garbage his whole life he turned to being a bully, hurting others in return. His only friend, Kira, was all he had, all he needed. Was.
1. Chapter 1

Feathers

"Hmm? Kato, your back," Kira says as I walk in, I shut the door behind me even though I know we're completely alone. The loft as always been empty, and other than a few jerks I hang out with, Kira's usually the only one here.

He breaths out a puff of smoke, it billows up and out the window, he'd moved his chair to the window yet again so he could smoke without filling the place.

"It's fucking freezing outside, close the window," I said. He has a natural smile that's always on his face, he plucks the cigarette from his mouth and tosses it out the window. A book in his hand. He always was smart, I knew that, smarter than me, and yet he still has be around. Idiot.

"Forget something?" he says, his eyes not leaving the page, they simultaneously cross the page as he lifts a tiny bag half filled with a white powder. Tch. I walk over and grab it, shoving it un one of my pockets before sitting down on the wide table that always sits beside wall, it's directly behind his chair, why, I have no clue. As I lean back a sigh escapes.

"Forget something else?" he asks, I hear the page turn. There's a tall vase, square from top to bottom with a glass top a few inches away from me, I take it and uncap it.

"Or are you sulking again?" He asks, an obvious smirk on his face, I take some feathers in hand, white and black ones like pepper. I drop them above the container and watch as they fall, a few miss the vase and flutter to the ground.

"Kato?"

"I'm not sulking," I say, picking up one that had landed on my thigh and blow it, it flies up and goes over the chair. A second later it's blown back.

"You can't stay here tonight, Setsuna's coming." He says. I get up, a few feathers fall to the ground.

"What's so great about him?" I demand, facing him in the chair. He doesn't look up. "I don't know what you mean." Is all he says.

"Dammit Kira, you know what I mean," I rip the book from his hand, he's acting just like Mother, avoiding the question.

"Don't be so childish Kato," he says, looking up at me, his cold glassy eyes making me shiver. The window's still open, I slam it shut.

"Fuck you," I say, backing off, I cross my arms, I should have worn something warmer, but I was too pissed off to go back in the house after what I'd done to Sae. I kick the wall. I'm to tired to deal with this now, but something in the back of my mind is making me act, I want an answer.

"Kato," he says, I whip around, he's standing right behind me, I'm about to hit him, to blow up in his face and get the hell out of here, but I can't seem to do that.

I grab his shirt collar and press my lips to his, this is it. Revenge for being ignored, for being treated like shit since I was born.

No, Kira wasn't like that. He'd always let me in, he's never hurt me like Father. So why… am I taking this out on him?

I let him go and step back. Great, I feel like a child.

"Kato, I'm sorry." He says, I look up, glaring.

"Shut the fuck up," I say, turning around and leaving, slamming the damn door so freaking hard I hoped it'd break. Asshole, jerk, idiot! Why did everything have to be like this!?

I stop halfway down the second flight of stairs, choking on tears that threaten. Idiot! I'm such an idiot! A tear escapes. Light from the moon floods in through a hole in the roof over the middle of the stairs. Looking up a feather floats down, a white one. Did he follow me? I stand still and listen, nothing. Stupid, he apologized, why would he follow me?

Catching the feather I studied it for a moment, the tip was black. How appropriate.

Kira's bad but not like me, he would never sully himself as I have. I'm tainting him.

Shoving it in my pocket I go down the last set of steps and burst out into the freezing night air. I exhale the breath I didn't know I was holding and let the tears fall.

This is my punishment for all the wrong I've done.

Something cold touches my arm, big fluffy tufts of snow slowly, gently fell. Through the tears they looked like feathers. I wipe my eyes and start running through the falling snow. Feathers.


	2. Chapter 2

Feathers Part 2

I wander around the better part of Tokyo, I have nowhere to go, Father's probably still awake or something, and Sae probably hates me now. Damn, what did I do? Oh right, I trashed her room. I shiver, a sneeze tingling my nose.

Rubbing my hands up and down my bare arms I duck down an alleyway, I'd go hang around the meeting ground, where all those drug runners are. Shoving my hands in my pockets I could feel the baggie getting cold, and the feather. Forget it, Pretend nothing happened between me and Kira. I'm a man, so is he, it's not like he would have accepted my feelings anyway.

Once I'm there I start looking around, where was Ai? He usually had what I wanted, a fair enough trade. But as I look around it's obvious he isn't here. Sighing, I lean back against the wall, I'm so tired, maybe I'll die, go to sleep and freeze to death or something.

"Hey, want something good?" Someone said, I open my eyes, a woman stands there, her long beautiful golden hair trailing over her shoulders. She looked a lot like someone I know. "Well?" She asked.

"What?" I ask.

"You look like you're in pain, I have something that'll make you feel real good." She said, plucking a single pill from a tiny bag. She held it out, I stared at it for a moment.

"How much?"

"You can have it." She said, dropping it in my hand. She turned around on one foot and vanished among the many people wandering around. Who was she? She looked so goddamn familiar.

I toss the pill back, swallowing it and sitting down on the ground.

-0-0-

Bam.

Setsuna hit me hard, but it didn't hurt. Maybe the effects of the pill were still in me. I grabbed his fist and tossed him over the table, food and drink spilling all over him.

"Ha, pathetic," I smiled, dumping a full can of soda on him, tossing the empty can over my shoulder I started to walk away.

Kira stood there glaring at me, I walked passed him, smiling, once out the door the smile fades. A hand goes to my forehead, it's been ringing all day. Walking away I stop by the dumpsters, sitting down in the shade of one, I exhale.

That's who she reminded me of. Setsuna looked just like that woman from last night. They looked exactly alike. But that's impossible. Maybe I was dreaming. Either way, it wouldn't change anything. I hate Setsuna, he's the one Kira's protecting, he's the one who shouldn't be here, not me.

Getting up I head for the school entrance, I'd go cool down elsewhere, maybe Ai would be at the meeting ground by now.

I take a short cut through the park, halfway through I see a flash of gold. That woman! She stood among the trees, among the trees, a man of equal height was beside him, talking to him. Then suddenly the wind picked up and the man was gone, only the woman stood there now.

What?

She turns around, her hair is pulled back and as she turns I can see her clearly.

"Setsuna?" I say, she looks exactly like him.

"Hmm?" she asks as she nears, once she's before me I look her over. It's impossible. "You're from last night." She notes.

"You're that woman." I say.

"I'll take that as a compliment, but I'm male."

I don't say anything, she – he smiles. "You're still in pain." He says.

"What?"

His hand moves through the air, the tip of his index finger taps the shirt right above my heart, "I can hear it clearly, your agonizing over someone. You want them so much it hurts. Pity." He says.

I smack his hand away.

"I'm right aren't I? I can help you, Kato."

How does he know my name? I step back.

"Your heart want's so fervently to be loved, and I can grant your wish. I can help you remove that thorn in your side, Yue." He smiles, "I'll take away your pain."

"W-what's your name?" I ask, suddenly compelled, could he get rid of Setsuna Mudo?

"Rosiel. I'm an angel, and I'll grant your wish. But I'll need your help. We're going to get rid of Setsuna."

-0-0-

I watch from a window on the top floor of the school, papers flutter down, Setsuna stands down there, with Kira. My heart hurts. This is going to end!

My hand goes to my pocket, taking the feather out, I press it to my lips before letting it go. As it falls, I see Kira look up, his lips in a firm line.

"This is it." I say, watching as he catches the feather. "This is the end."


	3. Chapter 3

Feathers Part 3 –

I cough, it feels like my insides are being ripped out, the coughing gets worse and it becomes hard to breath. "Taking some weird drugs?" Kira says, when did he get here? I lean forward, couching something fills my mouth. Coils? Cords? I push them back down, I'm probably imagining it.

"You probably took some bad stuff," he says, sitting up I stand and take a step towards him, an arm outstretched.

"K-kira…" I feel sick and tired, my head's spinning when I fall into him.

'This is such an annoyance, his body is so weak… Kira…' I can hear a voice saying, but it's not me speaking. What? Suddenly pain explodes all around me, immense pain, like something is coming out of me.

I open my eyes, long striking blonde hair is fluttering before me, that's when I realize I'm on the ground. My eyes flick down, the pain was centered in my gut, that's where the pool of coils and cords were coming from, blood and broke flesh surrounding it.

Coughing, blood fills my mouth and spurts out of the corner.

They're talking, Kira and this guy, Rosiel. Wings protrude from Rosiel's back, it's weird, but it seems like it would be weird if he didn't have wings.

Suddenly Rosiel strikes Kira, blood flying into the air as he falls back, his chest cut open. How? Rosiel has no weapon!

"Kira!" someone shouts what I can't, Setsuna's running and stops at Kira's side. The wind picks up, and a flash of light comes from where Setsuna stands, wings now protrude from his own back. They look so incredibly similar. Setsuna and Rosiel. Weird.

A long blade sits in Setsuna's hand, he turns it over and lunges for Rosiel, who takes off in the air, leaving Setsuna below. I must be going crazy. Angels, Setsuna and Kira… am I going to die? "I…don't want…to die…" I whisper. He hears it and Setsuna comes over and kneels beside me, he's speaking, saying something that sounds like a chant, maybe something religious.

A warmth starts to spread around me, so I'm going to die huh? I guess…that's all right…Setsuna stops talking then, and I'm weightless. Other than Kira, I really had no attachment to this world. But he's gone, so I guess it's ok. It's ok to leave here. I shut my eyes and a peace settles over me. And then I'm gone.


End file.
